Only Him
by Sweet Obsession
Summary: Max's innermost feelings take a life of their own.
1. Only Him

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters.

A/N: I am truly a sucker for MA Fluffiness and Angst and this idea has been playing around in my head for a while and I just had to write it down before it drove me crazy! Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Only Him

Opening her eyes she looked around the room her vision focusing from the blur of sleepiness to the white of the far wall. Hearing the sound of thunder her eyes fixed on the window to the droplets of rain splattering on the glass in frenzy. Closing her eyes she turned to her right side snuggling in the plush pillow and the blankets covering her.

The blankets were pushed aside uncovering her bare shoulder, her long hair was moved off the back of her neck and ever so gently a feather touch started from the nape and traced a line down her bare back in an excruciatingly liberate motion. The sensation made her move into the luscious sensation wanting more. Warm breath danced on her neck making her shiver with pleasure and slow deliberate kisses followed the same invisible line making her smile, now she waited for it. The kisses made their way back to her neck and lips lingered below her ear tasting her skin. "Morning beautiful." His rich deep voice whispered so closely making her squirm instantly and the closeness of his lips to her ear made her forget her own greeting. Kissing the lobe slowly the hotness of his mouth made her moan softly in delight. Running his fingertips tenderly along the length of her body she whimpered at the erotic feeling and his kiss moved to the back of her neck his tongue purposely licking her barcode making her feel shivers down her spine.

With his arm he walked his hand across her abdomen to her hip and turned her towards him. With his finger he raised her chin, her eyes found deep green eyes staring back at her the gold flecks in them shining back with yearning her brown eyes mirrored. Lowering her gaze they rested momentarily to the light dapple of freckles on his nose which she found completely endearing to the slight curve of his full soft lips she longed to taste. Reaching his hand he brushed the hair away from her face his thumb straying on her cheek. Her hand reached up to touch the softness of his skin to the similar barcode on the back of his neck reaching into his dark blond hair.

Leaning into her, his mouth slightly parted pressing gently into hers trapping her bottom lip between his. The light wetness of his tongue drifted along her mouth parting the pouty lips to delicately savor them. The wonderful sensations making her forget who and where she was, her only thought was him. Deepening the kiss his tongue found hers and she whimpered, she melted into him surrendering to the craving that was in every fiber of her being. Moving over her she now felt his chest cover hers and the sensual feeling of his warm skin on hers intoxicated her, reminding her of the smooth texture of satin. His arms drifted down to entwine his fingers in hers and raised her arms above her head. Ever so carefully he trailed his fingertips on the inside of her arms down to her face once more as he cupped it; losing himself in their passionate kiss. Her hands reached to his muscular shoulders down his back where her fingernails grazed him slightly with the effort of trying to contain the deep moan in her throat. A soft light moan escaped her lips and they breathed into each other sharing the sweet life within them. Kisses drifted to her chin and down to the curve of her neck eliciting a gasp as her heartbeat accelerated from the desire he was bringing out of her.

Looking up at her again her hand drifted to his gorgeous face to touch his soft pink lips her fingertips barely making contact just closely enough to feel the burning imprint on her fingers and her arms rested on his shoulders. His lips curved up in a beautiful smile and she smiled back basking in the sensation of simply being with him, being loved by him and knowing the dazzling smile was for her and only her. "You're a bad boy." She laughed lightly and his mouth tugged up at the corner with a mischievous grin. "But I'm so good at it." She loved hearing the deep sound of his voice, the husky sexy lure that mesmerized her every time. Closing her eyes she was spellbound with the simple fact that he was hers and his mouth claimed her pouty lips again managing to completely render her helpless once more.

It had been a long torturous journey but they were finally as one making her realize now that if it was any other way she would die without him, without his touch, without his unconditional love. He completed her in every sense of the word and she wondered how she ever lived without him in the first place; she wanted to love him forever. Stopping momentarily he whispered into her mouth. "I love you Max." and she cried with the overpowering sensation of that one simple mind shattering confession. Tears slipped down her cheeks hearing the tender words that numbed her every time. "I love you Alec. I'll always love you." Her desperate words reaching him and he stared down into her watery eyes lovingly brushing the wetness from her cheeks. "Don't...Maxie…" He whispered and added. "I'm here now and we'll never be apart again."

Kissing her to prove his words, she felt a shiver run down to her toes at the mind numbing sensation as his tongue delved into her mouth leaving a sweet savor that was unmistakably him enthralling her once again. Catching his scent she arched into him desire coursing through her, her body reacting as the feline in her recognized its mate. "Make love to me Alec." She whispered the sweet words knowing that he would give her anything she wanted. Closing her eyes again he started to kiss her neck, she focused on the feeling of his warm body pressed against hers, kissing the side of her neck once more.

Opening her eyes she looked around the room her vision focusing from the blur of sleepiness to the white of the far wall. Hearing the sound of thunder her eyes fixed on the window to the droplets of rain splattering on the glass in frenzy. Closing her eyes she turned to her right side sighing in the plush pillow and the blankets covering her.

Slowly a hand reached over to touch her shoulder. "Max?" She turned slowly to look into a pair of eyes she knew would be pale blue and not the beautiful shade of green with its mysterious gold tint. Forcing a smile she turned back to stare at the wall as emptiness gouged a hole in the pit of her stomach. She touched her lips remembering the ethereal passionate kisses and hugged her body as she trembled with the need to feel him again. The impression of his warm skin remained in the deep recesses of her mind, her body not wanting to forget its perfect match; her mate.

A single tear slipped to her pillow. _I'm here now and we'll never be apart again._ Only every time she woke he wan't there and she spent the morning craving his presence, the sound of his sexy voice and his tender loving touch. Never telling him how she felt she was now trapped within a gilded cage of her own creation only escaping when her dreams allowed her to. She never slept much but she longed for the moments when her body let her because she knew she would be reunited with him again.

When she woke without him she died a little bit more each time_ I love you Alec. I'll always love you._ Another tear met the first and she feigned ignorance at Logan's touch and he eventually removed his hand from her shoulder. Her thoughts drifted back to him…always him. To the only man who truly held her heart and would never know. She loved him beyond mere words and because of her stubbornness would never find out that he truly shared the same feelings but was just as afraid to tell her. Her thoughts went back to his beautiful eyes and his incredible smile. Always to him…only him.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think:) 


	2. Only Her

**A/N:** I have been requested to make a fluffy ending to this little oneshot, you can thank FemmePhantom who made the kind request :) as well as DracoIsMyDarkAngel I haven't forgotten you :) Of course I couldn't resist, but before I go ahead and end it I wanted to add a little bit to it first.

* * *

Only Her

He watched her approach and instantly his breath caught in his throat. Fascinated with her body he was mesmerized with every curve. Her long lustrous hair framed her beautiful face with a few wispy strands that caressed her soft features. Honey caramel colored skin glowed with the dim lights of terminal city and his gaze drifted to her lustrous pouty lips; the ones he so often dreamed about. Chocolate brown eyes looked in his direction once and he felt himself pulled in like always but there was a strange sadness in them he recognized instantly. His heart sunk with the knowledge that she had been crying again. It wasn't outwardly apparent but he knew her too well. There had been a slight irregular intake of breath his ears caught and the indistinguishable swelling of her lips that gave her away. There was a small shadow of pain that crossed her gorgeous features when she looked at him, he saw and felt her hopelessness.

She was with _him_ now that the virus was no longer a threat but she smiled less and less every day. Unable to understand why ever since that day she had been crying more and more often of late he turned back to the paperwork sitting in front of him. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate his thoughts reverted back to her…always her.

His office door had been open so he could see the moment she arrived and now that he knew she was safely there he got up to close it. Walking back to his desk he sat and leaned into it burying his face in his hands. She should be happier now but more and more he noticed that there was something missing. It was as if she was slipping away from him; her vibrancy was diminishing a little more each day. The bright fire in her eyes was burning out slowly. The spark of life in her he had fallen in love with was fading away slowly.

Catching the soft intake of breath from the other room, he sighed and closed his eyes. She was crying again, always hiding behind that door of responsibility where she thought no one listened but he knew; he was the only one and it was tearing him apart because she wouldn't let him help her. He longed to be with her and to kiss away her tears and to promise her that he would be there for her and never leave. He didn't want her to cry anymore, every tear she cried took a little bit more out of him.

He had been watching her for weeks now. Unable to take it any longer, he decidedly got up from his chair left his office and ended up staring at her door. He knocked on it softly and after a few seconds she whispered. "Go away" With a broken voice.

Ignoring her request he opened the door slowly, he looked for her at her desk but she was lying on the sofa with her face buried in her arms. She looked so small and desolate his face changed from concerned to sadness. "Maxie…?" He asked softly in question trying to understand her change in appearance. She was always so strong and now it appeared as if she was broken. Wanting to pick her up in his arms and hold her; the thought quickly reverted to the room where she lay there crying.

"Alec…" She said softly and cried harder.

Feeling his heart wrench at the way she whispered his name with such intense need. He sat beside her and tentatively touched her back to give her some comfort. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it anymore..." She admitted softly. "I…"

Running his hand gently into her hair he brushed it away from the side of her face. "Can't do what? Talk to me."

"I can't…" She sobbed and managed to say. "Please… just… go away." And he felt such emptiness at her words he barely remembered getting up.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he closed his eyes and a stray tear slipped. He wiped it hurriedly and left her. Walking back to his office he watched the wall as if trying to see through it. He could still hear her crying and felt his own tears sting his eyes.

Tired of living in the shadow of her heart and watching her live her life detached from everyone and everything he wanted to fill that self inflicted loneliness. He wanted to be a part of her, to take her in his arms once, to smell her hair and feel the silkiness on his fingertips as he held her and tasted her lips. Yearning to be one with her, his body knew she was his match in every way and every morning he woke without her he felt himself dying a little more each day. If only she would open up to him and he could gather the courage to open up his heart to her. He would try to take away her pain and make sure she never cried again. He would do anything for her…Only her.

* * *

Again be kind and review please :) it is very much appreciated I truly enjoy knowing what you think. 


	3. Only Them

**A/N:** Well this is the ending to what was supposed to be a oneshot lol but no worries I loved writing every little bit. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Please please please let me know what you think... don't be afraid to send a review no matter how small. I can't stress enough how much I enjoy each and every one of them.

* * *

Only Them

She had woken without him again and this morning the emptiness she felt was simply unbearable, it had taken all her energy to simply get out of bed and head to Terminal City. Wiping the tears she cleared her throat and pretended nothing was out of the ordinary. Her eyes glanced quickly to the open door of his office and she was disappointed to notice he wasn't there. The bareness threatened to engulf her; at least when she saw him he filled some of the void inside.

She walked into her office and closed the door behind her. Her first thought was to throw herself on the couch and let it out because she simply had no release when she was around Logan. Well this morning had been different; she had finally told him that she couldn't do it anymore. Tired of pretending when her heart yearned for someone else she had broken it off and left without a word; her tears had conveyed what words couldn't.

Approaching her desk she noticed a box of Kleenex with a piece of paper attached. The note read "This is to wipe the tears you think I don't see." She took a trembling breath and a tissue to wipe the tears that slid on her cheeks. She noticed a small arrow indicating the back of the note. "Art Gallery." Frowning in confusion she wiped another stray tear and sniffed.

Taking the tissue with her she made her way to the empty art gallery. Not really knowing what she was looking for she noticed a painting of herself and beside it there was a single red rose with a matching bow and a note attached. "This is to show you how beautiful you are. The rose is to make you smile; because just like the flower it is as delicate as it is precious to me." And her lips slowly formed into a smile. Taking a moment she inhaled the sweet smell of the beautiful flower. Looking again to the note there was another arrow indicating the back; she read "Your apartment." She was led to the apartment she hadn't been in since moving in with Logan. It felt so cold and empty and she shivered at how closely it resembled her emotions.

Opening the door slowly she walked into the living room and sat on the couch on the table there was a book. On top there was a pen with her name engraved on it. Her name was also on the black binding of the book but there was no note this time. Slowly opening the first page she noticed writing. "This is so you have someone to talk to when you're feeling low; someone who will listen to you without interruption. Go to your bedroom." She was still smiling but now there were tears mixed in; she wasn't even sure why they were there.

Walking to her bedroom she noticed the biggest white teddy bear she had ever seen sitting on her bed and she giggled, he had a heart in his arms and another note attached. "This is so you always have someone to hug and love when you need someone to hold; someone who will return the emotion unconditionally and will always be there for you." Wrapping her arms around the white plush animal she smiled and felt instant relief; she hugged him tightly and marveled at how incredibly soft and luxurious he was. Used to the small notes she instinctively looked to the back and it said "Roof."

Frowning again she left the rose, diary and teddy bear behind and made her way to the roof, not really sure what to expect. Climbing the stairs slowly, a million thoughts played through her head as she tried to figure out what the next surprise was going to be.

Finally making it to the door she paused with her hand on the handle and sighed softly. Pushing open the door the sun shone down on her and she squinted and her vision cleared. She stopped in her tracks and it felt as if her heart had stopped beating. Then she heard his deep voice and her knees felt weak. "And if that still doesn't work… I'll kiss your tears away… I'll remind you every morning just how beautiful you are and make sure you always have a reason to smile… I'll be there to listen to you and give you a shoulder to cry on. But most of all I promise to hold you through the night and never let you go until you know just how much I love you." And he smiled slowly at her and she felt her wall crumble.

She hadn't even moved, her feet were completely rooted and her eyes had filled over with tears. "Alec…" She finally took a deep breath and ran towards him with a sob. His arms caught her and she hugged him fiercely. Trying to speak she couldn't even get the words out and she cried harder. She was finally touching him, holding him and it was so real. She was finally free to love him and it took her breath away that he felt the same emotions. His timing was so incredibly perfect. She could feel his warmth through his clothes; his strong arms encircling her and his scent surrounded her and she knew she was finally home at last. Burying his hand in her hair he leaned his head on hers. "Max..." He whispered her name fervently. Backing away from him she looked up into those deep soulful eyes and she tried to speak again but all she managed was a trembling of her lips.

"Shhh..." Feeling his own tears slip he pulled her in once more and held her tightly never wanting to let her go. "It's okay." He whispered into her hair and kissed the top of her head as she cried in his arms.

* * *

Opening her eyes she looked around the room her vision focusing from the blur of sleepiness to the white of the far wall. Hearing the sound of her beating heart she smiled and her eyes fixed on the window to the bright rays of sunshine that hazily came through to light up the room. Closing her eyes she turned to her right snuggling in the plush pillow and the blankets covering her.

A hand touched her bare shoulder and she turned slowly to a pair of deep green eyes with their mysterious gold glint and she sighed happily. His hand gently caressed her cheek and his thumb traced the contour of her lips. "Good morning beautiful." And he gave her a gorgeous smile. Smiling for the first time in a long time she felt her heart flutter with the feeling of absolute bliss. "Good morning gorgeous." Lips tugging in a slight grin as he gazed lovingly through her long eyelashes into deep brown eyes. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, his lips trailed down to the tip of her nose and he kissed her again. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the sensation of his soft lips as they trailed to her ear and his hot breath sent goosebumps along her skin; making her moan with pleasure.

Brushing her soft cheek with his thumb he cupped her face and kissed her delicately yet passionately. Warm full lips pressed against hers and his luscious tongue found hers in a delicious motion completely entrancing her and she felt everything disappear; losing herself in him…Only him. Every emotion he had held back was shared within his breathtaking kiss. He was entirely enraptured by her mouth as she returned the kiss hungrily. Hearing her moan into him as his lips held hers and his tongue tasted hers he lost himself in her...Only her.

Trailing her fingers down his back she felt every muscular curve and the sensual feel of his skin beneath hers gave her delightful shivers. Nibbling lightly on his full lips she rewarded him with her tongue again and trailed kisses to the curve of his neck and lightly her tongue tasted his golden skin as she made her way to his shoulder. Feeling him shiver from her touch she smiled secretly and continued.

Picking her up in his arms bringing her closer to him he buried his face in her neck smelling her, his body utterly taken over by its mate. Burying his fingers in her hair he could finally feel the silkiness and it was everything he had imagined and more. The taste of her honey caramel skin was exquisitely intoxicating and her lips were so soft and perfectly matched to his own that he felt it was simply too good to be true. Only it was true, everything he felt was no illusion they were finally together at last. He was finally home.

Looking down at her he brushed his lips against hers and breathed into her mouth whispering feverishly. "I love you Max." And like she always did upon hearing his devoted, heartfelt confession she cried in his embrace. "I love you Alec…I'll always love you." Her lips began trembling from the fear that this was just another one of her dreams. His finger on her lips stopped her. "Don't…Maxie…" He kissed her tears and whispered. "I'm here now and we'll never be apart again."

"Promise me." She asked desperately and he kissed her deeply. "I promise, now and forever." And he gave her his characteristic dazzling smile he only shared with her and she was at his mercy.

Crying in his arms she whispered the words she knew would mean the ending of her dream and the endless pain as she died all over again. "Make love to me Alec…" The yearning look he gave her was met with one just as powerful and he felt his senses heighten with desire as he felt every inch of her skin and memorized every touch. He kissed her neck tenderly and passionately made love to her. He brought her beyond mere pleasure into rapturous ecstasy and back again; bringing her higher than she'd ever thought possible.

Together they became as one, their bodies finally reunited in erotic harmony. They made love to each other over and over again with no perception of time they were simply and utterly content within each other arms. The world disappeared and all that was left was the sacred love they shared.

Opening her eyes she quickly panicked but feeling his strong arms around her she immediately relaxed. They had lost so much time together but now she promised herself to never waste another day without telling him how she felt. She had known from the moment she'd looked into his eyes and heard the sexy deepness of his voice. She snuggled in his arms and put her head on his chest listening to the soft beating of his heart. One she would die without…it had always been him.

Smiling as he felt her on his chest he kept his eyes closed and tightened his arms around her small form. From the first time he had laid eyes on her no one else had ever compared. Yearning for her from a distance he had silently waited until his heart couldn't take it anymore. No matter how many times he had tried he couldn't leave because he would have simply died without her…In his heart it had always been her.

And together they were perfect and no matter who stood in their way it would always be just them…Only them.

The End


End file.
